Water or Wine?
by Diddly Diddly D
Summary: Kat just had the strangest day, and now her best friend is forced to pick between her or the woman who wants to run away with him. He can only pick one. Which will he pick? The water or the wine? oneshot. Grayx? R


_Water or Wine?_

**Disclaimer: Rated T for mild language, I don't own any of this, the usual. Enjoy!**

Gray was one of the very first people that I befriended upon moving to Mineral Town. Granted he wasn't the most social, but I took a liking to him anyway. Before you could blink an eye we became thick as thieves, best friends; going to all the festivals together, even hanging out at the inn on some nights. As for Saibara, he acted as my grandfather, treating me as if I was his own. I would often go to the blacksmith to help him clean up in the mornings. We were a nice tight knit family. Gray my big brother, my protector.

Now when winter blew around I had more animals I had to tend to. Chip, Eggle, Cluck and Chirp, my chickens. Along with Vanilla, my cow; and Creame my sheep. I absolutely doted over these animals taking as much time as I needed to take care of them. So around lunch is when I would head over to Saibara's to help with cleaning, instead of the early morning. When that was done I would head over to the library to talk to Gray, and sometimes Mary. I didn't love the girl, but I didn't hate her. I just left her to her writing, and she left me to my farm work.

At this point you must be wondering why I am telling you this, it's simple. Last week something amazingly strange happened to me. It started as a completely normal day, I tended to my animals and all of that jazz, but when I got up to Saibara's it was a damn sight to see! He had this blonde wig on, it even covered his beard. He also had on a pink tie-dye shirt and matching sweatband instead of his green one.

I had to ask what on earth he was wearing; he told me it was merely a disguise. That he was hiding from the coppers because they were after him. At this point I was got worried and asked what they were after him for. He said that they wanted to silence him because he knew too much. I was very concerned for his health at this point and took his temperature. He was running a high fever so I made him take the day off and rest in bed. I still cleaned up the place, changed the open sign to closed, and locked the door when I was done.

I then continued with my schedule and went to see Gray. I stopped to say 'Hi' to Cliff on the way to the library. Nice boy that Cliff. So when I actually got _inside _the library it was the weirdest thing that happened to me, ever. It even tops the Saibara episode that happened a few hours prior to this. First thing I noticed was the fact that there was music playing, coming out of nowhere. It was a _theme song _of sorts. Then I caught Gray and Mary talking in the back of the library. From where I was standing I was able to catch the entire conversation without them seeing me.

"Gray, I have something very important to tell you." She told him.

"What is it?" His voice was filled with concern.

She said "My family has decided to move away from Mineral Town, for good."

He gasped, "You can't leave!"

"Well, that's why I am telling you this. I want you to come with us." She explained to him.

He paused for a bit, "…But my Grandpa… And Kat."

Hearing him say my name was more than enough to get her to throw a fit. "You mean the town _whore?!_ Gray, you _know _she is getting every guy here to fall in love with her! She even managed to get Kai to, in one summer! She is nothing but a tease! She managed to pull the wool over everyone's eyes by becoming their best friend. It's only her _first _winter here!" She was _pissed_.

Gray just stood there, waited until she was finished. "Don't say that about my little sister! Just because everyone favors her over you doesn't mean you can say such things!" He was deliberate with his words.

The music filled the silence that followed, and for that I was grateful. She then finishes with "I am going to give you a choice. You can come with me and taste the world, like a fine wine, or you can stay here and have her be the regular old _water_ that she is. In one week my family and I will be leaving. To let me know if you are coming… Show up here with a bottle of wine from Aja's winery. If you are staying with your little BFF, bring a glass of water."

After her little speech the music faded and she walked back to the front desk. I acted as if I just walked in, greeted her with a smile and "hello." She acted as if nothing happened and returned my greeting with a smile of her own and a "Hi."

I then turned to Gray, told him that Grandpa was running a fever so he is in bed resting. I told him I would catch him later and walked out…

****

"That story is why I've asked you to come over, it's been a week and Gray is supposed to make his choice today." Kat explained to Elli, her blue eyes filled with worry.

"Well, babe, that was quite a story. What exactly are Gray's feelings for you now?" Elli asked with a thoughtful look falling across her face.

"There has always been a spark, but my guess is that we didn't do anything about it because we didn't know how the other felt. We also didn't want to ruin our friendship, along with all the other cliché rubbish you can think of." Kat just hoped that was it.

"Interesting…" was all Elli managed.

****

Gray woke up that morning with butterflies in his stomach. He had his eyes made up. So while his grandpa opened up the shot, he had recovered from his fever spell, Gray walked up to the winery. Duke greeted him with a cheery "Helloooooo~"

To which Gray grunted "Kind of early to be drunk, isn't it, Duke?" He walked up to Manna and asked for a bottle of wine, along with a bottle of water. While he was walking up to Mary's house he made sure he knew what he was doing. She was waiting patiently by the window when he arrived. She ran out to greet him. He stood a few feet away from the door to give her space.

"Your choice?" She asked, noting the two bottles he held in his hands. "You can't pick both. You have to have one or the other."

And with that, he uncorked the bottle of wine and began to pour it out over the empty flowerbeds next to her house. It turned snow a maroon color, and when the wine was completely gone from the bottle he dumped it at Mary's feet. All without saying a word. He then, with out so much as a second glance at her, he turned and left. One hand carrying the bottle of water, the other in his pocket.

****

Elli sat there on Kat's bed while Kat kept pacing around the room. "Why isn't he here? Do you think he went with Mary?! Why didn't he tell me anything?!" Kat asked frantically. She couldn't stand to lose her best friend.

"He'll be here in due time, just relax." Elli said in her motherly-nurse-like voice. It was always soothing to Kat.

"I already took care of all my animals! He should be here alre--" Kat was cut off by a sudden and urgent knock at her front door.

Elli answered it, while Kat cowered behind her dining room table. "Is Kat here?" Gray asked, his eyes searching for the blonde.

"Right here" Kat poked her head up to see Gray.

Elli moved out of the way to give room to Gray to come in. He walked over to Kat and kneeled at her side. "Kat…" He sighed, took a breath and started again. "Kat, I love you, and I want you to have this." And with that he pulled the blue feather out of his pocket and cupped it in both hands, setting the water down to do so. He offered it to her.

"Gray… I… But, Mary…" Kat tried to say.

"She left, I told her I was staying here with you, even if you don't accept…" He looked down at the blue feather in his hands.

Kat was beside herself with joy and tackle-hugged him to the ground. "Of course I accept silly!" She squealed.

He smiled and said, "You know why?"

She shook her head, no. "Because, wine may be nice, but you need water to survive." He explained.

She nodded. "Elli look!" She looked for the brunette, but it seemed that she had slipped out during the commotion so the two could be alone.

"I knew it." she said as she was walking back to the clinic. "Congratulations."

**Authors notes: **Forgive me, this was a dream of mine. I had it a few nights ago. My subconscious wouldn't let me sleep without writing this guy down. If you don't like it, I understand. If you do… Cool. Just remember, please review! 8D Loves! Diddly~


End file.
